The Maximum SongBook
by ablondeinaunionjack
Summary: A collection of Maximum Ride songfics - Fax and Niggy, and a little Eggy. Maybe other pairings later on. A fair bit of angsty post-Fang in here, because there are just so many songs that fit. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**I know starting with an Author's Note is a bad idea, but I haven't finished the first part of this and I want to write this before I forget. Anywho...this is the Maximum Song-Book. There won't be any order to them, just as they occur to me. There'll be a lot of Fax, some Niggy, a little angsty Eggy, and random friendship pairings as well, probably. I don't know when I'll be updating, because I'm trying to juggle around 6 stories, one of which has a deadline...but the first songfic coming up is: Blue Eyes – MIKA**

**Thanks**

**Mbali97**


	2. White Horse

**This is for Angelmail, as ever, for...just general stuff :D The song is White Horse by Taylor Swift, and everything belongs to James Patterson. Thanks**

One year. That's how long it had been since Fang left me. That worthless, useless, gorgeous idiot ex-wingman, ex-boyfriend traitor. The Flock thought I'd dealt with it, but it still killed me inside, that the boy I thought loved me had just _left_, like that. But they didn't need to know – they had enough trouble themselves. It still broke my heart to see Nudge crying over a t-shirt he'd left behind, to see Iggy just sitting there, looking blank. And so I vowed that if I saw Fang again, I'd punch him. Just for them.

So, here I was, sitting on my bed at Mom's house, staring at the computer screen, and absently wondering if Fang was going to post something new on his blog. Pathetic, I know, but this was the closest I could get to him now.

Fang's Blog

Welcome!

You are Visitor Number: This thing broke again, take a guess

Soo...I got so many comments and questions I decided to humour you and answer some of them. Here goes:

**Kitten3Luv** from **Ontario** says:

_Now uv ditched Max, duz that mean ur single? 3_

Well, sorry, Kitten3Luv, no, I'll always love Max. We just can't be together right now.

**Wingz4eva **from **Utah**__says:

_I love u, Fang, come to Utah and I'll keep u safe!_

Again, sorry Wingz, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now. I'll keep you posted – hopefully I'll meet up with Max in 20 years...

**Callum** from **New Jersey** says:

_What is up with you! You had a great girlfriend, you were supporting your Flock and then you just flew off. You're an irresponsible jerk._

Callum, Callum, Callum...you just don't understand. I had to leave, I couldn't put Max in danger...you might understand when you find someone you really care about.

At that point I shut the laptop screen down and blinked away a few tears. He really cared about me? But _why_ couldn't he just have stayed? I stared at my bedroom wall, trying to stop myself from crying. Suddenly, there was a tap at the window. I jumped, ready to defend myself, and walked slowly to the window, keeping close to the wall so I couldn't be seen. Hmm...an enemy wouldn't _knock_, would they? Unless Dr. Hagen-Daas has been breeding some very stupid mutants. Taking a deep breath, I flung open the window, which opened on the outside. There was an `oof' of expelled breath from behind it, and a groan. I stiffened. I knew that voice...I poked my head out of the window. A dark winged shape was hovering nearby, holding a bleeding nose. Hearing me, his head snapped up.

"Max?"

"_Fang_" I said venomously.

"You gave me a nose-bleed" he accused, coming closer.

I made to close the window.

"I don't make it twenty years yet, and this isn't Lake Mead" I replied hostilely.

Fang came down further so he was almost level with me.

"Max" he murmured softly. "I-"

"Left" I interrupted caustically. "Why should I let you in?"

He paused.

"All I want is you. Do you love me?"

I hesitated.

"Yeah."

"Can you give me a second chance?"

I closed my eyes.

"Come in" I relented.

Fang dropped in, and looked straight at me with his dark, soulful eyes that I'd missed so much...

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel__  
__Comes out just when you need it to_

No! He could do this any time, he wasn't having me again. He'd abandoned us. I returned his stare coolly.

"Why are you here?"

Fang ran his hand through his too-long jet black hair.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't manage without you."

"What about what you told Callum?" I asked viciously, opening the computer and showing him his reply.

He smirked sheepishly.

"I was wrong."

"I thought you were being noble, and saving me from pain!"

"Max..."

_As I paced back and forth all this time__  
__Cause I honestly believed in you_

"You should have stayed away."

"But I didn't. I love you, Max."

Those words, the ones I'd longed to hear for so long suddenly lost their value.

"If you couldn't live without me, why have you waited so long?"

A year's worth of long, boring days with only the memories of Fang for company...I should have known I could never have him again. But now he was here...and what was I supposed to do?__

_Holding on, the days drag on__  
__Stupid girl, I should have known__  
__I should have known_

"I had to make sure."

I felt like punching him. Couldn't he speak in longer sentences? But this wasn't right, he'd _told_ me he was going to stay away; and this was just too good to be true.__

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale__  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
__Lead her up the stairwell_

"Look, Fang, this isn't you. You said you'd be gone, and you wouldn't come back. You betrayed me, you betrayed all of us! Why did you think you'd be welcome here?" I demanded, my eyes blazing.

He looked down at me, looking puzzled. Dang! How was he so much taller than me in a year?

"I thought..."

"You obviously didn't think, because otherwise you wouldn't have come back. We don't want you. We don't _need_you!"

My eyes began to fill with frustrated tears. I'd always dreamt that Fang would be here, that we'd live together as a lovely little mutant couple. How wrong I was.__

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town__  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

"It's too late, Fang. You're too late."

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

He looked down at me with his amazing dark eyes, which normally would melt my heart: but this time, it didn't. I remember the first time we kissed properly – I just looked into those eyes and I fell stupidly in love. Like a complete idiot, I didn't even think about the future. It was just me, and Fang, together. Just like we'd be forever.__

_Maybe I was naive, got lost in your eyes__  
__And never really had a chance_

Fang could barely get me to admit it, not for a long time – God knows he kissed me enough, he let me knew what I thought. I fought him every step of the way, trying not to get caught up in the messy mesh of emotions that was love. I should have stayed concentrating on my Flock, then I wouldn't have lost Fang in the first place...but then I shouldn't have needed him at all. If I'd stayed away, none of this would have happened.

_My mistake, I didn't ought to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand_

I remember all the fantasies, all the day-dreams I would never tell anyone, because they were so un-Max-like. How the Flock would find a house, and there would be a garden for Iggy and Gaz to blow stuff up, shops for Nudge, a room for Angel. And a place for me to be with Fang, just on our own. That was just _one_ of them, there were so many...not any more. Never any more.

_I had so many dreams about you and me__  
__Happy endings, now I know_

"Max..." murmured Fang, moving closer.

I backed away.

"No, Fang. You're not my knight in shining armour. Not any more" I whispered.

He put his hands on my shoulders and gazed deep into my eyes. I shook him off.

"Don't. Don't even _try_ it" I hissed, putting on my best glare.__

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale__  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet__  
__Lead her up the stairwell_

"Max, listen to me!"

"I've been listening to you for too long. You've been lying. If you actually cared about me, you would had stayed away. I used to dream you'd come back" I mused, laughing bitterly. "You know, it's not as good as I imagined."

Fang looked like he was about to growl.

"I came back because I love you! I couldn't manage without you!"

"Ooh, long sentence there, big guy. I'm impressed."

He just watched me, unmoving.

"You don't mean that."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't I?"__

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town__  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

"Damnit, I love you, Max!"

"Then why did you leave? Make up your mind, you either love me, or you don't. Choose."

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

Fang knelt in front of me, looking sad and puppy-ish. I almost laughed.

"I'm so sorry, Max. I choose you, just like I said."

_And there you are on your knees__  
__Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

This was what I'd wanted for so long...but it had suddenly lost all its value. It didn't mean anything to me now. I stared up at him hard, trying not to crack and lose my resolve.

"I'm sorry too" I said truthfully. "I really am."

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

"I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not meant for it. You need to find someone else. And I...I need to find someone who'll treat me like a girlfriend, who won't just abandon me then change his mind. Someone who'll treat me _well_!"__

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale__  
__I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

"I know you cared for me, and I know because we both have wings, it seemed like a good idea. But...there are so many other people. I just don't think we're meant for each other. I need to get out of here...I _have_ got out of here, now."

What was wrong with me? I never talked like this, ever. Max talking about feelings? That was up there with, like...

_**Oh, I don't know, having wings?**_

Shut up, Voice!, I hissed mentally. I don't need this.

And I didn't need Fang now. That would have seemed like a strange sentence last year, but now...now it made sense.

_This is a big world, that was a small town__  
__There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_

"Fang, it's just too late. There's nothing left now."

He just looked up at me, not comprehending.

"But, Max...I came back for you. I love you!"

"Fang...no."

I was falling too fast now, there was no going back. Fang couldn't catch me now...__

_And its too late for you and your white horse__  
__Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

"Do you love me?" he demanded.

I paused again.

"Yeah..."

"Can you give me a second chance?"

This was it. I had to do this now.

"No."

Fang moved away abruptly and went to the window.

"Tell the Flock I said hi" he said, and leapt out of the window, unfurling his pitch black wings and flying off into the grey sky._  
_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa__  
__Try and catch me now_

I shut the window and felt the tears welling up in my eyes, and the lump forming in my throat. This was too much to deal with.

"Good bye, Fang" I murmured. "I'm so sorry."

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_


End file.
